


Unexpected

by Clexas100



Series: Cute One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Dogs, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa (The 100), Reserved Clarke, Shy clarke, sweet Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: Clarke’s dog needs surgery to survive but Clarke doesn’t have the money for the deposit.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Cute One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> so I got that idea based on something that happened in real live and thought that I could make a Clexa version out of it.
> 
> @Louwesy was kind enough again to edit this one shot. I love her story’s and can recommend all of them!
> 
> I don’t own the 100.  
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

Everyone knows how life is. You never know how it’s going to be, sometimes it’s really good and other times it’s really bad. 

For me life was pretty bad the last couple of years. When I was 13 years old my dad died in a tragic car accident that left me alone with my mother. My mother was never really interested in me, she only has shown interest when I was ‘damaging’ her image. She was a well known surgeon and didn’t have time to care for me, her only child. The only reason I exist is because my dad always wanted to have kids. After he died I had to grow up and learn how to take care of myself. My mom was home sometimes but ignored me completely, and sometimes left money on the counter so I could get groceries. 

As if it wasn’t bad enough at home I wasn’t doing any better in school. I always have been pretty shy and reserved and it was really hard for me to talk to other kids my age. I was a decent student but that was it. I think nobody really knew that I existed and they definitely wouldn’t remember me. 

The day I turned 15 years old I managed to get a job at a well known restaurant. The owner was doubtful that I could do the job at my age but still gave me a chance and soon I was his best waitress. The pay wasn’t that bad, so I set up a bank account for myself, because the other one was monitored by my mother. I never touched the money in my extra bank account, so when my mom threw me out and disowned me when I was 17 years old, I was able to get a really small apartment. You’re probably asking yourself why she threw me out? Well I came out to her as bisexual. That day my mother died in my eyes. I always had a little bit of hope that she would start to care about me one day, but that never and will never happen. 

My apartment wasn’t the best but it was decent and enough for me. Not that I could afford anything else. I graduated when I was 18 years old and since then I worked full time in the restaurant. I couldn’t afford to go to college so I didn’t really have another option. 

One day when I was on my way home a dark brown Labrador puppy stumbled towards me. I looked around to see where it’s owner was but nobody was around. The small creature stopped right in front of me looking at me with hopeful but also scared eyes. When I looked closer I could see that the puppy was pretty skinny and muddy. I slowly got down on my knees and held my hand out for him or her to sniff. The puppy immediately began to wiggle his/ her little tail and tried to get closer. I carefully took the puppy in my arms and caressed his/ her little head. I raised him/ her a bit higher to see what the puppies sex is. In that moment she stretched her face towards me and licked my nose causing me to giggle. 

I took her home that day, gave her some food and a bath cleaning her up. As soon as I was done with cleaning her I took her to a vet. The vet said that she wasn’t chipped and except for being skinny she was fine and healthy, he also told me that she was barely 9 weeks old. After that I left the vet. 

Luckily I still had some money saved so I took her to the closest pet shop and got everything she would need. Since I didn’t have a car I decided to get a bed later. In the end, we left the shop with two collars, leashes, toys and the most important thing, dog food and bowls. 

She was the best thing that happened to me in years. I can’t describe how much I fell in love with her. I named her Lysh, and I taught her many things in the first few months, and gave her all my love. In exchange she always obeyed, she gave me so much love, trust and a best friend. 

After years we were almost inseparable, the only time I would leave her was when I had to get work. She was still my only friend and I always made sure that she had a good life and was healthy even when I barely had money. 

  
Xxxxxxxxxx 

3 years later I sat crying at the vet, because Lysh got attacked by another dog on our walk. The owner of the other dog helped me to get Lysh to the vet, but as soon we were out of the car he drove away. What an asshole I thought. 

I carefully adjusted Lysh in my arms and carefully opened the door without jostling her too much. I walked in and immediately rushed to the vet’s assistant. After I told her what happened she took us in one of the examination rooms and told me that the doctor would be there soon. Five minutes later the doctor walked in and began to examine Lysh. 

“I’m going to be honest with you ma'am but things don’t look good. The damage the other dog made could fatale and she needs surgery right now. Without it the surgery she won’t survive” he told me, and I couldn’t believe what he was saying. Shortly after he left, but not before telling me that I had to talk to his assistant because I needed to pay a deposit before he could do anything. 

When I heard what I had to pay, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. I barely had half of the deposit and didn’t know how to get the rest. After all I had nobody except Lysh. I sat down in the waiting room thinking about ways to get money but couldn’t come up with ideas. I was about to lose the only friend I ever had because I didn’t have money. 

While crying and comforting Lysh I didn’t notice a woman getting up. A few minutes later the assistant came towards me and told me that they could start to operate on Lysh right away because the deposit was paid completely. I felt so relieved and helped them to transport Lysh to the operating room, after that I had to wait in the waiting room again. 

Hours later the assistant informed me that everything went good and that Lysh would be fine again. I felt my heart explode in happiness and thanked her over and over again. I asked her who paid the deposit and if I could get the number of that person. Sadly she couldn’t tell me that without asking the person if it was ok. 

So one hour later with the permission of the woman who saved my dog's life, I got the number. Shortly after the assistant told me that they would keep Lysh for two days to make sure that everything was fine. I was allowed to say goodnight to my baby before I had to leave her there. When I arrived home I felt lonely and heavy hearted. It was pretty late so I decided to skip dinner and just went to bed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted. I went through my morning routine, before calling my boss telling him what happened. Luckily he was very understanding and gave me a few days off. 

Since I couldn’t visit Lysh before 2pm, I decided to text the woman who saved my dog if she would want to meet for a coffee so I could thank her in person. Luckily she agreed and one hour later I sat in a cafe called grounders waiting for her to arrive. 

A few minutes later I saw a beautiful woman walking into the cafe. Her hair was brown and wavy, her green eyes were the most magnificent thing I had ever seen, her lips looked soft and ready to be kissed just like her sharp jawline. 

I already could feel butterflies in my stomach just from looking at her. I couldn’t tear my eyes away and my eyes widened comically when she walked towards my table. 

“Hey you must be Clarke, I’m Lexa” she introduced herself with a small shy smile. 

I was shocked but got out of my trance soon, and I stood up and gave her a bone crushing hug. Then it was her turn to be shocked, but slung her arms around me before holding me tight. I have never felt so safe as I did in that moment in her arms.I could smell her intoxicating perfume and soon was addicted to it. “Thank you” I whispered in her ear before turning my face so it was comfortably snuggled into her neck. 

I didn’t know what was going on with me, I have never felt like this before. I never initiated a hug with another person other than my dad. I never felt so comfortable with someone right from the beginning and I never had a crush on anyone or was interested enough to talk to them. But this right here, being in Lexa’s arms felt good and comforting. 

Lexa pulled back after a few minutes later clearing her throat, causing me to blush and sit down. I’m feeling embarrassed for ‘attacking’ her like that with a hug. Without looking up I’m mumbled, “I apologize I don’t know what came over me. Thank you for paying the deposit and saving my dog.” 

She carefully took my hand and caressed it while waiting for me to look up “it was no problem. If I would have been in that situation I would’ve hoped that someone would help me as well. I could see how much she means to you and had to help,” she gently said. 

“You must think I’m a loser for not being able to pay a deposit for the surgery,” I whispered looking down again. 

“No, not at all I think you’re a beautiful young woman who doesn’t have much money right now but would do anything for her dog,” she says softly and I could see the honesty in her eyes. 

“Well I do my best but I’m just a simple waitress and my dog is my only friend,” I said not realizing what I had just said. 

“Well now you have two friends” she simply said and I looked shocked again. 

Never in my life did someone want to be my friend “are you sure? I mean you don’t even know me” 

“Yep I’m sure, now tell me all about yourself” she answered with a smile and I felt happy in some sense. I mean I talk to coworkers but I don’t really tell them anything about me. It’s like no one knows me but now Lexa wants to and I feel comfortable enough to tell her everything about me. 

Xxxxxxx 

That’s how my friendship started with Lexa, I warmed up to her and we talked for hours before we visited Lysh together. The following days we would text and she would come to my apartment to see how Lysh is doing. I’ve learned that Lexa is incredibly smart, funny and kind. She would always joke around to get me out of my shell and try to encourage me to pursue my dreams. Every second day she or I would spend the evening at one of our apartments and would cook and eat dinner together. Our dogs were of course with us all the time and they soon became good pals as well. Lexa introduced me to some of her friends and helped me to let my walls down a bit. That’s how I became friends with Raven and Octavia, they immediately bombarded me with questions. At first I felt overwhelmed but soon I began to talk more confidently with them. 

After a few months I noticed that things between me and Lexa were changing, we would spend everyday together when we had free time and even sleep at each other's apartment. We both refused to let the other person sleep on the couch so we began to share the bed and soon began to cuddle. In the beginning we both were careful not wanting to overstep invisible boundaries, but soon enough we would basically lay on top of the other one. A month later of cuddling I started to kiss her neck or cheek before going to sleep, wanting to feel her soft skin under my lips. I’ve never felt so comfortable and safe, not even with my dad. She would always kiss my forehead and tell me that I’m beautiful and so special. 

At this point I was sure that I had fallen in love with her, but I still wasn’t sure how she felt. I mean she would always cuddle me, give me long hugs and give me kisses on the forehead. I was scared that I misinterpreted her actions. But I wanted to be confident for once and get what I wanted and that was her. 

So one evening after we both got home from work, I asked her if we could talk. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights but I told myself to calm down. As soon as we sat down I rushed everything out that I wanted to tell her, and at the end she had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen. Instead of replying to me, she carefully got closer and pressed our lips together. I immediately kissed her back and sighed relieved. On the same day she asked me if I wanted to be her girlfriend and I couldn’t be happier. 

Two months later we decided that we should move in together, because we were together all the time and in the end it would be cheaper. We chose her apartment as our new home because it was bigger. I would have moved anywhere with her because at this point she was my home. She literally knew everything about me and Lysh. Lysh recovered fast and fell in love with Lexa the minute they met. It was the same with her golden retriever named Bella and me. 

I love our little family and it wasn’t a surprise to me when Lexa proposed to me after six months of being together. It felt like we were together much longer and I knew she was it for me. My dad would have loved her, because she always made sure that I was happy and would take care of me. I did the same for her, and knew that it was a love that could last a lifetime. 

I would have never imagined that my life would turn out like this. I always thought that I would never get any friends and die lonely. But now I have a life, a good group of friends, a girlfriend and two incredibly cute dogs. I couldn’t imagine it to get much better than that. So it really was easy for me to say yes to her a few minutes ago and I was truly happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> If any of you read ‘why am I here’ I’m rewriting it so that’s why it takes so extremely long.


End file.
